Episode 82
'''Episode 82 '''is the 82nd episode in the series. Plot synopsis Dr. Jackal finds the three criminals from planet Sudoka as he is flying around the city in his suit. He lands in front of them and introduces himself and tells them that he knows about them. The leader asks what he knows about them to which he replies that the three of them have been banished by the King of Sudoka since they are the deadliest criminals in that planet. He then strikes a deal with them that if they get him Shaktimaan, he would get them the Pravesh Mani that they want. He instructs them that they have to bring Shaktimaan to his lab in the mountain and that they can get Shaktimaan to come out by creating mayhem in the city. They agreed to do that. Jackal then wears his helmet and flies away. The three aliens reach the populated area of the city and start creating an artificial storm to lure Shaktimaan there. Sudhanshu and Gangadhar were walking on the sidewalk when they got affected by the storm. As Sudhanshu faints, Gangadhar becomes Shaktimaan and reaches the aliens to confront them. They start destroying the buildings and tell him that unless he surrenders to them they won't stop the destruction. He decides to act like he has surrendered and they take him with them to Jackal's hideout. There Jackal proclaims that he would destroy Shaktimaan which will not only spread Andhera on Earth but also in Sudoka. Shaktimaan tells him that he only acted like he had surrendered and starts a fight with the aliens. Jackal uses his EC Minus Rays to drain energy from Shaktimaan. As Shaktimaan is fighting the rays, Jackal hands over the Pravesh Mani of Joela to the leader of the alien criminals. As they are exhilarating in their success, Shaktimaan uses his yogic powers to take control of Jackal's EC Minus device. He then makes the EC Minus rays to fall on, Jackal, his assistant Nadia and the three aliens which causes them to lose energy and faint. Shaktimaan then hands over the Pravesh Mani to Joela and a wrist band from one of the criminals to Iru. They thank Shaktimaan and leave. Shaktimaan takes the aliens, Jackal and Nadia to the police station and hands over Jackal and Nadia to the police. He says that the jails on Earth are not sufficient for the aliens. He therefore takes them to space and creates a 2-D Glass-like object and puts the aliens in it and let them float in space forever. Shaktimaan then returns to Earth. As Tamraj Kilvish sees all this, he is upset and thinks that his pawns are failing every time. He goes to the lockup to meet Jackal. He tells him that Jackal boasts a lot but fails to deliver every time as Shaktimaan keeps defeating him. He therefore tells him that Andhera is taking back everything that it has given Jackal and that he has to fight Shaktimaan on his own from now onwards. Kilvish tells him that only if Jackal defeats Shaktimaan, he can win back the wealth and fame Andhera had once bestowed upon him. Shaktimaan reaches the spot where he confronted the aliens in the city with his camera and requests Mother Nature to show him the still images of his confrontation with the aliens. Nature responds to his requests and shows him a few images which he captures in the camera. He then becomes Gangadhar and reaches Sudhanshu and tells him that he has captured the images of Shaktimaan as needed by Mr. Bagchi. They then take the reel to the lab for development. Once developed, they take the photos to Bagchi who is thrilled to see them. they can now go to Mr. Bagchi at his studio and hand these images to him. However, when Bagchi gives them more money, Gangadhar refuses and tells him that the advance amount that he had given is more than sufficient. Sudhanshu however didn't like it. Mr. Bagchi asks whether they would like to work for him. He tells them that along with greeting cards and calendars he also plans to start Shaktimaan Comics so as to generate self confidence among children. Sudhanshu immediately agrees to be part of it but Gangadhar was reluctant. He tells Bagchi that he needs some time to think. They leave the studio. Back to list of Shaktimaan episodes. Appearances * Dr. Jackal * Alien Criminal Leader * Male Alien Criminal * Female Alien Criminal * Gangadhar * Sudhanshu * Shaktimaan * Nadia * Joela * Iru * Tamraj Kilvish * Bagchi Notes & trivia * Source: https://youtu.be/Zc2JgLOIG-s | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}